


You're My Law

by otakugal3099



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, Uke Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakugal3099/pseuds/otakugal3099
Summary: The room was silent. Nothing but the shallow breathing of a raven haired patient could be heard. The raven haired boy was badly injured- physically and mentally. He was in deep slumber but found no comfort in it. In his sleep, pain and sorrow were his only companions... This boy's name is Luffy.





	

**I don't own One Piece.**

**Chapter One: Our First Meeting**

The room was silent. Nothing but the shallow breathing of a raven haired patient could be heard. The raven haired boy was badly injured- physically and mentally. He was in deep slumber but found no comfort in it. In his sleep, pain and sorrow were his only companions. There was no escape from them. They imprisoned him. They constricted him. They painfully drained the life out of him, drop by drop. This poor boy -whom comfort and happiness had abandoned- had nothing left. His closest friends had died because of his carelessness. But fate wasn't finished with him. Not by a long shot. Not even four days later, his brother was slaughtered before his eyes. The boy barely escaped with his life. This boy's name is Luffy.

_"Ace!" Luffy screamed with tears threatening to spill out his brown eyes. His brother had just been killed by the monster in a bill cap. Luffy crawled. He had to get to his brother, Ace. He had to save Ace. Ace was the brother who fought with him, protected him, loved him. However, Ace was dead before his body even touched the floor. The tears began to pour like heavy rain. The monster paced toward Luffy, passing the corpse with eyes harder than steel. He paused in fronted of the severely injured Luffy. Kneeling down, the monster growled,_

" _Remember this, Monkey D. Luffy. Your brother is dead and your friends slaughtered. This is what happens when you oppose The Marines. I am superior to you in all ways." In a split second, the monster lifted Luffy by the hair and embedded a large X-shaped cut on Luffy's chest. "Never forget, Straw-hat." Then Luffy's world was dyed black, sprinkled with red._

Luffy's slumber was suddenly replaced by reality. However, nothing changed. Sorrow and pain still tormented him. His body and heart ached even though he was lying in a soft bed. It would have been better if he had just died. Then a thought hit Luffy like a brick. _How am I still alive?_ Luffy then heard the door of the darkened room. A simple flicker of the lights transformed the dark room into a beautiful space full of light. A few seconds was all it took for Luffy to scan his surroundings. The walls of the room were painted light blue. There was a closet in the far left corner of the room. To the left of the bed, there was a mahogany brown desk with a small lamp.

"You're finally awake," a voice stated. Luffy shot up, but then a sharp pain jolted through his body. Just then, Luffy felt two hands slowly pushing him back on the soft push. "Don't get up to soon!" the voice directed. The voice belonged to a young boy who had dark blue hair and stormy gray eyes. He appeared indifference, but, underneath his cold façade, his heart overflowed with compassion from Luffy. Luffy noticed that the boy had a tan complexion. Brown eyes locked onto gray eyes. At that moment, a bond was formed. Luffy had found the comfort he needed. The comfort he longed for. It was clear that this boy had saved him. However, Luffy would later find out that this strange boy was in desperate need of saving.


End file.
